


What If the Justice League saw the Captain America - Civil War trailer?

by GothamRogue81



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamRogue81/pseuds/GothamRogue81





	What If the Justice League saw the Captain America - Civil War trailer?

Above the Earth, the Watchtower orbits the planet, acting as headquarters to the Justice League. In the main meeting room, The Flash and Superman stood watching the screen. The “Captain America: Civil War” trailer played on the monitor. 

“Didn’t you and Bats JUST do this? The whole good guy vs good guy on the big screen thing?” Flash asked.

“Well we were a little late to the whole Cinematic Universe thing,” Superman said, crossing his arms. “They must be a little late to the whole Internal-Conflict thing.”

“That or they’re already running out of villains so they have to make their heroes fight. I mean, ours was meant to be the starting point of how the League comes together, makes sense. But  
I mean, did you READ Civil War?” Flash asked.

“I’ve been a little busy,” Superman said. “Saving the world…”

“Well, I’ll tell ya what, there’s no way they were going to match the scope of the book. There’s a whole universe of characters and they don’t own the rights to half of em.”

From behind them, Green Lantern laughed as he walked by. “Don’t let Oliver hear you….he’s still sore about them ripping him off.”

Superman laughed. “It is a big world Wally. It’s plenty big for all of us to exist,” he said. 

“Hell, we exist with alternate versions of ourselves, I guess we can co-exist with their universe,” Flash said shrugging. “After all,” he started.

He was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of a loud guitar playing. From across the room, Wonder Woman dove, seemingly in slow motion, forward towards them. She smirked, hitting the stop button on the Ipod attached to her belt, shutting off Hans Zimmer & Junkie XL’s “Is She With You”.

“Still with that?” Superman asked grinning.

“What can I say?” she asked. “Snyder gets me.” She looked at the screen. “What’s this?”

“Civil War…Marvel’s new movie,” Flash answered. 

She pretended to yawn. “Wake me when Widow finally gets her own solo movie,” she said.


End file.
